


After a Long Day

by bazypitchandsimonsnow (ChessPargeter)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessPargeter/pseuds/bazypitchandsimonsnow
Summary: Simon's had a long day and he comes home to Baz.





	After a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I haven't posted anything awhile, I'm sorry. I've got finals and exams coming up which is a nightmare. BUT I'm also working on something big which I plan to post once I'm done school in early May. Until then, have a tiny fluffy drabble inspired by [this amazing art](http://rouge-moka.tumblr.com/post/172221590501/huuuuuugs), drawn by rouge-moka on Tumblr. Enjoy! :)

**Baz**

I’m in my room at Fiona’s apartment, stretched out on the queen sized bed with a copy of Beyond Good and Evil, when the front door slams closed. I hear Snow throw off his coat and kick off his boots. (Crowley, he’s going to scuff the walls again.) He stomps into the room. I don’t even need to look up to know he’s standing at the side of the bed, hands on his hips and scowling.

“I hate my boss,” he groans. “He’s a stupid idiot. And I’m so bloody tired.”

“That’s awful, Snow,” I mumble. I’m too absorbed in Nietzsche to truly commiserate with him right now. And it’s not like this is a new thing. We do this every Saturday. I’ll make him some soup later and we’ll watch The Great British Bake-Off.

Simon huffs. I expect him to stomp off to raid the kitchen for comfort biscuits, like he does everyday after his Saturday shift. He usually needs some time to cool off after the stressful ordeal. But he doesn’t today. Rather, he proceeds to flop his entire body over top of mine, nearly crushing my arms. And more importantly, my book.

“Merlin and Morgana, Snow!” I shout. “I’m trying to bloody read!”

Snow grunts in acknowledgement but doesn’t move. Instead, he wraps his strong arms around me and pushes the side of his face into my chest. His body lays between my legs, his ear right over my heartbeat, wings and tail both relaxed. He’s already closed his eyes. It’s clear that he doesn’t plan on moving anytime soon. And quite frankly, I couldn’t bring myself to push him off.

I sigh and push a strand of bronze hair away from his forehead, letting my touch linger on his skin. Simon hums in approval, snuggling closer and holding me tighter. His warmth covers me like the world’s best blanket. Aleister Crowley, how did I ever get so damn lucky? 

I press a final kiss to his hairline, then resume my reading, my boyfriend snoring softly on top of me.


End file.
